50 Shades of Cream
by SerBelzer
Summary: Tails confesses his love to cream after years of being to afraid to admit it. That very same night he finds himself invited to creams house were her mother and a group of tails closest friends wait to give him a night he will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

**50 shades of cream**

 **An erotic Tails X Cream & Vanilla story (with a few others thrown in at later chapters for good measure)  
Legal stuff: Tails,cream and vanilla ect are owned by Sega this is simply a fan based "parody" everything is used under fair use.  
Do not read this if your not 18+(or 21+ depending) and if you are under 18 WTF are you doing on ink bunny any way. **

I wanted to write an erotic cream X tails story but i was fuzzeled when it came to how i wanted cream to act half of me wanted to keep her sweet virgin and innocent, While the other half cried out for a more ummmmmm  
to put it kindly lusty bunny and as i couldn't make my mind up i just wrote two separate stories.  
This story contains the Hardcore lusty version of cream if you want the sweet innocent cream check out "ice cream" which ill be uploading soon any way heres the story, enjoy everybody.

Tails had harbored a crush on cream since the very day he had met her. Everything  
from her childlike innocence to her strong sense of Friendship appealed to him  
yet tails always lacked the courage ever to act on his the years passed  
by his crush evolved into a hidden sexual desire, cream become the epicenter  
of his heart and his fantasies, Eventually tails finally plucked up the courage  
to hand cream a love note unbeknown to him he had accidently handed her  
a lusty story about the two of them he had written the night before.  
Her reaction was of shock at first but now well...

Tails's hand was shaking uncontrollably as he reached for the doorbell, he paused for a moment reflecting the craziness of his situation. He was stood outside creams house only the light of the moon illuminating the cobblestone paths, every mobian had abandoned the streets by this time and creams house was quite a distance from tails's. As he paused to reflect on why cream might of called him here his mind began to race "what if she found out about the fantasies i have about her , what if she called me her to reject me, why couldn't she give me a reply in person, oh man what if iv screwed our Friendship up" Before tails could even work up the courage to press the doorbell the front door slowly creaked open, The light at first blinding him as tails opened his eyes he saw Vanilla standing in the door way propping her self against the door frame with one hand the other on her hip. "Tails? what are you doing just standing out there silly you must be freezing come in" not giving him much of a choice in the matter vanilla grabbed ahold of his arms and playfully dragged him into the house closing the front door behind her.

Relinquishing her grasp on his arms vanilla propped tails down onto a nearby armchair in the hallway, his eyes only just adjusting to the light tails finally noticed vanilla wasn't exactly wearing her usual outfit. Where as usually vanilla was hardly ever seen without her large pink and crimson dress today she was wearing a low cut black tank top and very tight fitting pair of denim shorts and to say the least without the dress on tails couldn't help but admire how well endowed creams mother was. Sitting her self on the arm of the chair and leaning towards tails he couldn't help notice just how much cleavage she was showing off. "now tails cream told  
me all about your note and i just wanted you to know im absolutely fine with everything you wrote it's natural for a boy of your age and i think cream was delighted to know you think of her that way" by now tails was both incredibly relived and slightly confused, What did vanilla mean by "that way" surely she just meant she was glad  
he had a crush on her but why was she making such a big deal of it? And why was she suddenly taking such an interest in him?.

"th..thank you ms Vanilla i was half worried she wouldn't like my note" laughing nervously to try to ease his awkwardness tails spoke again "i was worried that it might destroy our Friendship" awwing Vanilla threw her arms around tails pulling him into a tight hug his face purposely pushed into her chest as she slyly slid  
down onto his lap. "you know tails" vanilla whispered into his ear "I like a man whose forward" tails could only help but try to look up at vanilla his face still buried in-between her huge breasts "Iv always thought you and my little creamy looked so good together" pushing tails roughly but playfully back into her embrace as he feebly tried to break free vanilla leaned down and whispered in his ear "im sure you'd look just as good inside her to" as vanilla giggled the situation finally dawned on him what vanilla had just said was an almost word for word copy of what he had wrote in his story his heart sank as he realised i gave her the wrong note.

Overtaken by embarrassment and panic he blushed bright red and managed to move his head away from vanillas chest "i..i..thres..ah...theres been a mix up miss vanilla i really should just go.." smirking back at him vanilla ruffled the fur on his head slightly And seductively rubbed a finger down his Cheek "ohh tails you wanna leave already don't you wanna fuck my daughter" stuck between embarrassment and arousal every time tails tried to open his mouth to respond the words would not come to him. Giggling again vanilla leaned right into tails shifting her position so she was straddling him, her legs spread between his. Her crouch pushed firmly against his she whispered again this time nibbling on his ear "or would you rather fuck me?" to stunned to talk tails abandoned trying to find what ever words of refusal he was trying to grab at before. Vanilla felt tails cock push hard against her as it grew stiff with only there thin blue shorts holding it in place vanilla stroked a single finger  
seductively down the stunned foxes right was enjoying this.

Placing a single finger under his chin vanilla lead tails's gaze up into hers. The two of them just inches apart their breaths hot on each others faces. Tails eyes where drooping and almost pleading in desperation to ether escape or surrender completely. This was as subtle as a fireworks display to vanilla as her eyes flickered seductively and confidently back at tails. For what to tails seemed like a beautiful eternity she kept her gazed fixed to his, Her arms wrapped around his shoulders he felt her paws gently clutched into his fur. "tonight tails were going to play a little game Creamys looking ever so forward to it" her voice softened and she drew herself closer to tails her head tilted slightly as she hovered her face only inches away from his"...and so am i" slowly Vanilla meet her lips with Tails's leading with a gentle peek then slightly nibbling on his lower lip. Tails body reacted automatically at least thats what he was telling him self as he kissed her back slowly but passionately his mouth opening with hers as there tongues meet and locked briefly before vanilla slowly pulled her head back breaking thier embrace as she almost ripped her tank top in two taking it off. She was wearing no bra and her huge breasts hung bare in front of tails his eyes widening and his mouth hung slightly open in awe. As Vanilla moved to kiss him again this time Tails pushed himself onto her. The passion of the moment over took him, His hands slid quickly up her waist along her smooth short fur and onto her heaving breasts. Noticeably turned on by tails new found boldness vanilla began to moan gently and squirming slightly in-between kisses, Her breath becoming hotter and sweater to tails as his tongue locked again with hers.

His confidence rising tails gently glided his hands up vanillas thighs and his time to gently  
caress and enjoy the feeling of her soft naked fur before gliding his hands onto her heaving breasts. Feeling his touch on her vanilla could not hold him self back any longer. Breaking away from Tails suddenly before he even had a chance to question her she had unbuckled her shorts buttons and proceeded slowly to lower them down her legs. Purposely turning her back to Tails she bent over exposing her naked and very wet pussy to him as her shorts hit the ground and she kicked them into a distant corner tails could only help but stare. Every  
fiber of rational sense was telling him he came here for Cream. For love not sex especially not with her mother...but at the same time he wasn't going to let an opportunity like this pass his way after that night he spent with rouge so long along his appetite for sex had grown immensely even if he hid it well. Despite this he was still over come with nerves and hesitations luckily for him vanilla was more than willing to take the lead intill he regained his composure. Wiggling her ass slightly she giggled then turned towards tails who sat in the arm chair mouth still slightly ajar with flushed red checks. He had a look of pure lust in his eyes as he gazed upon her naked body in his mind he was imagining all the things he could do with her right now all the different ways they could fuck and he could fill her with his could tell what he was thinking from the lust in his eyes and the bulge in his shorts.

Moving so she stood only inches in front of him vanilla climbed back onto the air chair keeping her legs spread apart in a triangle over tails. She grabbed ahold of his face with both hands bringing him into kiss again as there lips meet this time she moved both her hands slowly down his neck, Then his chest, Then finally she bought her hands to a stop on the tip of his shorts. Tails shock slightly in Anticipation as she placed the tips of her paws under his shorts and slowly to build the anticipation dropped them low enough that his stiff cock was exposed. Lowering her pose slightly the tip of tails penis now rubbed against her warm opening. her warm juices dripping onto his cock she wanted to tease him into making the first move into penetrating her she wanted to be fucked and fucked hard. Growing even stiffer in anticipation every part of tails body cried to him to thrust up into her to take her rough and hard right there on that arm chair. But his mind still held him back. Sensing his turmoil vanilla hatched a way to motivate him. Grabbing ahold of his cock with one hand she slowly rubbed his manhood against her pussy her hand she suddenly sunk down onto him forcing every last inch of his cock  
into her. Hiding her own pleasure tails cried out in shock and unbelievable pleasure. She had a warmth and tightness to her that tingled and stimulated every last inch of his penis as her walls clamped around it he could feel waves of pleasure surging through his body.

With his cock balls deep inside her Vanilla took tails paws and placed one on her breast and the other on her hip "You have to learn to be more forceful Tails Creamies far less patient than me and she likes her men forward and..."she paused for a second before rising off of tails his cock slowly released from her with a load pop. Moving off the chair again she kissed Tails neck softly moving again down his body intill she knelled in-between his spread legs "she likes her men dominating to the point of play rape" kissing the base of his shaft then painfully slowly sliding her tongue up to the tip she hovered her mouth only inches away from it "Do you think you can be that dominating Tails? i have to make sure my special little girl is getting a nice hard pounding from her boyfriend...do you think you can give her that?" placing her breasts onto his lap and squeezing his hard cock between them she took the tip of his penis into her mouth dancing her tongue around his tip and sucking  
on his shaft she bobbed her head down forcing him deeper into her mouth. Tails cried out in pleasure again the sensation of seeing and feeling her give him a tit job felt unbelievably good.

With each bob she took more and more of him into her mouth. Her tongue caressing and stimulating his cock. in-between bobs as she returned her head to the tip she pushed her breasts against him sandwiching his cock in-between them and sliding them in a up and down motion with her paws. Tails could only sit there downing in pleasure his mind began to turn to a messy puddle of sex as he felt his orgasm coming near. It was as her mouth almost hit the base of his shaft the last of this fear finally melted away grabbing ahold of her head he forced the  
rest of his cock into her causing vanilla to deep throat him. letting out a muffled moan of approval tails kept his paw tightly griped around her fur as her bought her back up and then pushed her down again his other hand roughly grouping her huge breast. After a few more thrusts he couldn't take it any more he was almost at his limit and it wasn't her mouth her wanted to fill with his cum. Not at the moment at least. Roughly pulling her to signal her to stop sucking. Out of breath and panting heavily vanilla looked pleadingly into his eyes "what can i  
do for you master?" fuck, it turned him on even more her saying that. "im close vanilla and i don't want to fill your mouth i want to end this with you bent over this chair and my cock balls deep inside you pumping cum into you" tails almost couldn't believe how bold he had just been but vanilla loved it without a word they simply locked into a passionate kiss again fumbling awkwardly about as tails moved behind vanilla and she bent her self over the chair resting her paws on each of the arms. With his paws firmly around her waist tails placed the tip  
of his cock into her entrance and roughly thrusted into her going balls deep on the first push.

This time it was tails hiding his pleasure as the primal urge to be the alpha male took over him. Vanilla on the other hand screamed out in ecstasy as he hit her cervix "ohhhhh fuck yes" her eyes slightly rolled into her head and her mouth hung open in a huge smile of glee as tails pulled almost all the way out of her and made his second thrust. Each new thrust left vanilla more and more submissive her mind turning only toward sex she had lost her role as the mentor which she guess meant she had done her job well but to be honest she was having to much fun to care as for tails. His pace had become fast and hard he pulled almost completely out of her with each thrust before slamming back into her the loud slapping of cock meeting pussy was constant and his orgasm was growing ever knew he wouldn't last much longer but she didn't care she had done her job anything more was a bonus.

It took only a few more deep hard thrusts before vanilla felt his pounding slightly slow, His body began to shake and in one last mighty push and a loaud grunt she felt the warm splash of cum inside her. As tails slowly pulled him self away he left vanilla panting and drooling slightly her lower body slowly sunk down into the chair as she lay face first half on the chair half on the floor with a puddle of thick cum ozzeing down her leg and forming a small puddle on the floor. As Tails stood back and admired his work the roaring urge to take her again was building inside of him it was as if vanilla had unleashed a demon inside of him with a thirst that needed to be quenched. As he placed his hands on her ass and lined him self up for a second round a familiar voice called to him from the stairway at the end of the hall "Don't tire your self out Tails theres still the rest of us to do" jumping a few feet into the air from the surprise he turned his head fearing he already knew who had spotted him "Cr..Cream i ah..i..im so sorry she.." quickly striding over to Him. Cream put a finger on his lip and hushed him "its ok tails it was like my mother said it was a test i asked her to try you out ...and" Going slightly red a lusty grin crept across creams face "i was watching the whole thing" going even redder Tails was truly lost for words his mind trying to grasp how fucked up yet amazing of a situation he was in suddenly something dawned on him.

"What did you mean when you said the rest of US" her grin widening she took tails by the hand and lead him into the front room where 4 mobians sat "Sonic! Amy! Sally! and" he stopped mid sentence "r..rouge your here". Tails had lost his virginity to rouge a few months ago and had not seen her since. Standing to greet him Rouge walked up to Tails and embraced him in a hug "im sorry i went cold turkey after our night together my little foxy i had business to take care of but tonight we can re live that night and do so much more" Moving away from Tails again Vanilla came up behind him still naked and dripping his cum she lent her chin on his shoulder and  
whispered to him "Welcome to our games night tails"

 **End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**50 shades of cream  
Chapter 2**

An erotic Tails X Cream & pretty much every other female.  
Legal stuff: Tails, Cream and Vanilla etc. are owned by Sega this is simply a fan based "parody" everything is used under fair use.  
Do not read this if you're not 18+ (or 21+ depending) and if you are under 18 WTF are you doing on inkbunny anyway.

The sweet scent of ginger hung in the air as a multitude of candles illuminated the room with a dim light. The furniture had been moved to the sides of the spacious living room and tails found his friends sitting together in a semi-circle around a group of candles having drinks.

As tails stood awkwardly in the door way frozen in place awkwardly after a moment of quite sonic was the first to break the silence "hey hey buddy knew you would join us one day" A beaming smile across Sonic's face he rose to his feet placing a hand on Amy's shoulder which tails couldn't quite tell if it was out of affection or to use her for support. Moving a few feet towards tails sonic quickly recoiled "wowh buddy your little buddy is showing it's a bit early to…" pausing as he now noticed vanilla in the hallway behind him bent over bearing all as she shuffled her panties up her thighs sonic grin grew even wider.

"Oh tails wow we heard the noise but I didn't think that was you out there" Tail's shifted uncomfortably his face lit up a bright red and his mind raced to find words; it was a strange mix of embarrassment and pride.  
Vanilla turned around after snapping her undies on she was definably aware of her audience. Turning quickly her breasts bouncing with the sudden movement she quickly chastised sonic "You're a real pervert you know sonic" At that moment the doorbell rang again and sonic walked out into the hall way giving tails a congratulatory pat on the back as turned the corner towards the door "Hey im not the one who's tits out warping poor ickle wickle Tails's mind" releasing a hearty laugh sonic continued down the hall.

Looking rather pleased with herself even vanilla couldn't help but blush a little before very calmly strapping on her rather large bra "tails honey there's a change of clothes in the draw next to you there me and creamy will be joining you in a second". Vanilla gave tails a seductive wink before brushing back her hair and ascending the large ivory stair case. Tails quickly threw on a bright yellow t-shirt and a pair of white shorts that had been folded neatly in the draw next to him. Both were a few sizes too large but it was better than nothing.

Clothing himself just in time as the sound of conversation grew louder and sonic followed by knuckles, Tikal, Blaze and finally sally rounded the corner. Sally's eyes widen upon seeing tails and the whole group stopped in their tracks apart from sonic who still had the same shit eating grin.  
"WELL H-O-L-Y SHIT IF IT ISNT THE PIP SQEAK" Knuckles had such a way with words. "Knew you would end up at the game night sooner or later"  
Throwing an arm each other Tikal and Blaze's shoulders he held them both in a lose hold as he puffed his chest out a bit to put his dominance on display.

Blaze was visibly unimpressed "Just remember these two are mine silvers not around so I have to take good care of Blaze right sugar ti.." Elbowing knuckles hard in the stomach, winding him Blaze broke free of his grip, straightened her dress and smiled a sweet smile to Tails before silently walking past him into the dark living room. "OWWW WHAT DID YOU DO THA.." only just recovering and noticing blaze had walked off knuckles practically steamed at the ears as Sonic and Tikal tried to hold back their laughter "GRRR FINE BE THAT WAY" marching into the living room in a huff Tikal gave Tails a wave and followed him.

Sally still stood in silence staring at tails the silence becoming slightly awkward in till sonic waved his hand in front of her face "Hello Mobius to sally do you copy" Coming to her sense and obviously slightly embarrassed sally regained her composure quickly and spoke "Oh yes I'm just slightly taken back you're here tails" Sonic quickly chimed in "Yeah tails will be joining us tonight it is his first time so inductions tonight" suddenly she had the look of a hungry wolf In her eyes "this should be interesting". Slightly unnerving him as his aunt eyed him like a piece of meat half of tails wanted to run out the door as he was way out of his comfort zone but sensing his nervousness sonic grabbed tails by the shoulders span him around and pushed him into the living room finally pushing him onto a large puffy bean bag. Tails could see Sally's outline enter the room before she closed over the large double doors and for a moment struggling to adapt to the light everything was dark.

Blinking slowly tail's eyes began to adjust to the light. Everyone was sat around in a circle all of them sitting on large puffy bean bags like him. Everyone had been grouped up in pairs. Amy and sonic both lounged on a large blue bean bag to his right Amy looked slightly uptight and uncomfortable but sonic had his usual laid back look and across from them on Tails's left knuckles sat with Tikal his arm around her neck and his hand slightly groping her breasts over her dress. Directly across from tails rouge and blaze were talking among themselves. Blaze wore he usual dress but rouge wore what tails could only describe as a skin tight jumpsuit that looked almost paper thin stretched over he like a second skin even in the dim light he could make out every curve. Memories of her naked body assaulted his mind as he remembered back to the night he lost his virginity to her the memory of her huge heaving tits bouncing and that seductive look as she rode him.

Tails didn't even realise by this point rouge had spotted him looking and looking back at him. His eyes were fixated on her breasts. Noticing this rouge hastily and somewhat clumsily pull down the v neck on her suit and flashed tails only for a few seconds. A mix of shock and intense arousal griped tails and he took a few seconds to process what he had just seen. Rouge still un faltering in her eye contact slowly blew tails a kiss silently and turned back to talk to blaze who had whiteness the whole spectacle. Feeling the grow bulge pushing up against his shorts tails grabbed a part of the bean bags soft fabric and tried his best to cover the rather noticeable bulge. As if sent by Gaia vanilla in a very dramatic fashion threw open a set of double doors and the light of the moon flooded into the room illuminating everyone. Basked in waves of moon light vanilla's outfit was the most provocative of all. She wore a silk crimson red girdle with only a few see through strips of silk hanging daintily over her breasts so large they almost dwarfed rouges. Every male in the room sat with jaws slightly agape ad the most perverted of thoughts running through their minds.

Somewhat ruining the spectacle knuckles swigged from a champagne bottle he had "borrowed" and spoke up "Hey vanilla you've got twigs in your undies again" And surely enough she did. A few lose twigs hung stuck in the fabric of her girdle and something fairly thick and obscured by the darkness sat almost purposely placed between her cleavage very suggestively. Pouting cutely vanilla strutted into the canter of the circle more twigs and small leafs falling from the nocks and cranny's of her girdle "you try climbing out a second story window and down a tree with a fake dick in between your tits you'd have trouble to" it was at this moment tails realised it was not a stick between her breasts but a fairly large brown horse dildo her huge breast just did a great job of hiding most of it. By this point tails was severely confused and despite his better judgement he raised his hand timidly and spoke "e—excuse me vanilla" the room went quiet and all eyes were on tails as vanilla knelled in front of him the fake horse cock still rather distractingly pushed in between her tits.

"w-w-what is this why am..why am I here and why do you have" tails could help but look down at her cleavage again to make sure he wasn't seeing things "why do you have that" vanilla had a sudden moment of realisation that they hadn't explained anything to tails. "oh my that right you must be terribly confused" a devious smile suddenly crept across her face "well first you need a partner and since its your first night you get two" felling the weight of the bean bag shift suddenly sally elegantly sat herself down to his right "creamie was supposed to be your second but she's not ready yet so for now" arching her back and creeping towards tails on her hands and knees she grabbed a hold of his limp paws and slowly placed them on her breasts as well as leaning in so her lips floated mere millimetres away from Tails's so close she could feel the heaviness and hotness of Tails's excited breathing she whispered "Me and sally will take really good care of you while you wait for her" teasingly she pulled away without kissing him. Sally shifted ever so subtly closer to tails as vanilla Rose to her feet again.

Vanilla did her best to arch her back on and stand in a sexy manner but something about it just seemed off and at first tails couldn't put his finger on it but then he realised she was trying to keep that "thing" between her cleavage and it was throwing her balance way off. Rouge let out a snigger as vanilla struggled to her feet like a drunken baby. Finally getting her composer vanilla looked over her shoulder and gave rouge a menacing stare before slowly beginning to pace around the outside of the cercal moving slowly in and out of the illumination of the candles as she paced "For the newcomers that's Tails & Amy I'm going to go over what's special about tonight and what the rules are again" tails was surprised to find out Amy was new to whatever the hell this was as well she had likely been dragged along by sonic and it showed he noticed she was clutching onto his arm for dear life. "Every single mobian in this room risks their lives every year defending others and as such as morbid as it is our next fight could be one of our last" It was very difficult for tails to take this quite heart felt speech seriously while vanilla was supporting a giant fake horse cock between her tits. "So to ease the stress and so if need be we've all gone out on a bang" sonic let out a load "HA" while everyone else just looked unimpressed. "Once a month we all meet here and…play games to relive the stress" at this point sally who had edged so close to tails their arms were practically touching chimed in "As I'm sure you've guessed by now Miles these games involve..well sex" "and lots of it" added rouge with a wide grin on her face.

"So anyone if you're not comfortable with that now is your chance to leave before we get started after this point there's no turning back" Tails's mind began to race and he broke out into a nervous sweat. All he had really come here for was to see cream now he had got mixed up in some kinky sex club. He thought about what cream would think of him if he took part. Then again she was most likely part of it to and he had already fucked her mother so it couldn't get any worse. Tails glanced over to Amy to see what she had decided and despite her uncomfortable body language she seemed dead set on staying. Knowing he would never hear the end of it from sonic if Amy had more guts to stay than him tails nodded his head to show he was ok with staying as he lacked the courage to say it. Vanilla unable to control her happiness that she had recruited 2 new members into her *club* did a excited hop however the momentum caused the dildo between her breasts to fly out and land with a strange squelch on blaze's head. Almost immediately blaze broke her calm and silent composition and flailed her arms about wildly around her head before grasping the fake cock and throwing it full force in a random direction this direction just happened to be towards sally and it landed heavily in her lap. Not quite sure what to do with it sally picked it up and gave it a wobble all the while rouge and sonic were laughing hysterically while knuckles and Tikal just looked confused. Tails by this point was starting to wonder if this was some kind of dream or poorly written fan fiction a thought he immediately dismissed as ridiculous. 

"hahaha looks like you have to do the forfeit after all vanilla" howled rouge in-between gasping for air. Vanillas face turned to one of dread then anger "I climbed out of my window down a tree and did all that only to have it fall out from a jump! Ahh poopie!" the confusion showed on Tails's face as he looked from person to person franticly. Vanilla noticed this confusion and spoke directly to him "basically tails we have a point system and the winner gets to choose the kink for the next game night and the overall loser has to do a challenge during the next game night which if they fail they face a forfeit" vanilla sighed heavily and with her back still turned to rouge asked "so go on then what's the forfeit" rouge quietened her laugh almost immediately and took on a very devilish look "Same as blaze's was last time I won you're going to join me in the barn" Vanillas eyes widened and her face stiffened in horror "you're kidding right….im experienced but that would be new even for me…how do you even" for the first time vanilla seemed to be on the defensive.

Blaze spoke up in a somewhat bitter tone "Believe me it hurts like a bitch at first but you'll get used to it" vanilla turned around at Mach 10 speeds and begun to beg rouge to change her mind. "umm aunt sally what's up I don't understand what the forfeit is?" sally let out a playful giggle "let's just say rouge has some.." waving the large floppy horse dick dildo in front of tails she finished her sentence "unique tastes and she likes to bring others into it"

Processing it for a few seconds tails then suddenly understood Vanillas reluctance he felt a strange mix of disgust and arousal. Weather he was still hard from before or from this new revelation sally couldn't tell but she took it as a chance to advance rubbing a paw along the inside of his thigh "We can go watch it after the first round if you want" Tails didn't quite know how to react his own mind had become a bundle of static and white noise most of all he wanted to reject his aunts forwardness but he ether lacked the courage or deep down wanted her attention and to partake in all the taboo tonight involved. Either way he couldn't muster a response out of his throat and even if he could tails was unsure right now of what the response would be.

Finally finishing her argument with rouge vanilla gave up begging and accepted defeat. Walking in a huff over to the far side of the dark room vanilla opened and closed a draw. Returning back into the light holding a small pack of cards and an empty wine bottle Vanilla glided much more elegantly this time on tails bean bag. Which was now becoming very crowded. Not that he minded too much being that due to his shorter height his head was around chest level. 

"ok enough dilly dallying let's begin" vanilla quite expertly cut the deck of cards then split the pack into 3's and placed them spaced around the centre cercal so everyone could reach at least 1 pile. "Now the person with this month's….object kindly supplied by last month's winner" rouge chuckled again "No problem hun I hope you made good use of it or else its really going to sting later" vanilla snapped at rouge "screw you!" vanilla seemed even surprised with herself for almost swearing "hummm I might actually make you do that as well later" rouge quickly rebuked. Short of her head exploding in a fit of rage vanilla was pretty mad.  
Her and rouge had a rivalry that had been going even since rouge's bust stopped growing and fell short of matching vanilla's .Which is why rouge took every opportunity to get one over on vanilla.

Shifting her focus back to explaining the game vanilla spoke with a tint of anger in her voice "So sally goes first she will spin the bottle then pick three cards from the nearest pile" in-between vanilla explaining the rules sally had already taken three cards from the pile nearest them "You must use at least 1 card per your turn but you can use a whole hands worth in one go if you think you have the stamina" taking a deep breath vanilla continued "If you get a card with your own name on it you can use it to strip or the like to avoid having to use one of your other cards also some cards are special and their effect is written on them such as draw extra cards or pick any player" lastly Tikal added "and don't forget how many points you get are written on the card and the..the…that thing gets passed to the current holders right once their turn is over"

Tails made a mental note of the rules and sat back ready for the game to begin. Sally took extra special care in how she held the bottle and for a few moments she seemed to pause to think. Rapidly turning the bottle on its axis it started to spin anti clock wise. Knuckles had a lust filled look on his face as tried his best to gain sally gaze just in case the bottle landed on him. However sally had no interest she had moved her hands from tails thigh closer up to his crotch. Tails squirmed slightly away from sally to break her approach only to feel vanilla practically hold him down with a monkey like grip on his other thigh.

The bottle started to slow first passing sonic and Amy, then Rouge it began to slow considerably by the time it passed Blaze and it looked as if it would stop on Knuckles but it just about turned a pointed almost perfectly at Tails. This struck tail as one hell of a coincidence but at the moment he was more worried about the very menacing look sally as giving him as she presented her cards "First card is a strip card for the three of us, The second is one for vanilla and the third is for the mystery closet"

Before tails could so much as object to the fact this had clearly been rigid Sally had finally made her move and jolted his head onto hers forcing her tongue into his mouth as she used one hand to unclip her dress and another to remove his shorts. The others watched attentively as Tails felt his shorts being yanked off of his legs by vanilla as his now fully erect penis was exposed to everyone in the room and he could feel their judging eyes upon him. Tails felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him and by this point he really wanted to run away but as sally pulled back from their one sided kiss panting and obviously incredibly horny. Vanilla suddenly yanked tails to his feet and lead him away from the crowd and into a nearby utility room that was completely pitch black inside. As sally quickly followed them discarding the last scraps of her clothing as she went tails could hear sonic shout "umm okay have fun you guys guess we'll play the rest without y" his voice was quickly quietened by the slamming of the door and a complete ocean of darkness filled Tails's vision. 

In the darkness around him tails could hear the two girls whispering to each other and shuffling about. Finally he worked up the courage to speak his mind "aunt sally i..i..I don't really want to do this your my fami" A sudden spike of pleasure paralysed tails in his tracks as he felt a warm wave of heat and wetness flow over his cock accompanied by a soft suckling sound. Even in his inexperience he knew this feeling ether sally or vanilla had their lips locked firmly around him. Tails couldn't help but moan as he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of the mystery woman's throat. He felt his right paw being pulled towards something then he felt the familiar wet and fleshy feeling of a vagina rubbing against paw. By now his resistance was beginning to slip a little and his paw almost out of reflex pushed inside the fleshy folds the woman to his right let out a moan placing a paw around the back of tails neck she leaned in and kissed him passionately but gently.

The feeling of a pair of massive breasts pushing up against the side of his body confirmed that vanilla was to his right which meant sally was currently deep throating his cock. She was increasing her speed and depth more and more by now the entirety of his cock was almost constantly in her throat and thick strands of hot saliva complimented the feeling every time she pulled her head back to his tip only to fully engulf the entirety of it again. Tails could feel a climax coming soon so mustering the last of his will he broke from vanillas clutches and as sally drew her head back he pulled himself from her with a loud pop several strands of saliva dripping from him as tails tumbled backwards awkwardly before tripping on a mattress that had be placed down in advance. Both sally and vanilla let out a playful giggle before whispering among themselves again "aunt sally I don't want this not with you why are you doing this to me in particular" tails felt a sudden weight on the end of the mattress near his feet and the shuffling sounds of mobians advancing up his legs on either side.

Before he could even react tails felt knees clamp down on his legs to prevent him from moving his lower body and then once again he felt his penis become enveloped by warmth but this was different this time. It was not wet but rather very soft and squidgy. "I'm royalty tails and as royalty we like to…keep it in the family that and I always get what I want especially while I'm in heat" now Sally's forwardness made sense she was blinded by lust and with the exception of sonic sally had never slept with anyone outside her family no matter how thing their tie they were fair game to her.

A quick burst of intense light filled Tails eyes which temporarily blinded him as his eyes adjusted he felt a tongue softly and slowly glide its way up the tip of his penis. Sally held a small handheld device with numerous buttons in her free hand and it illuminated the room enough for tails to see his situation. His cock was sandwiched between vanillas gigantean tits with sally pressing her much smaller but still respectfully seized tits up against vanillas. "I want you to watch while we tit fuck you then I want you to watch as we take turns fucking you" vanilla placed the head of tails cock into her mouth as she held her breasts together pushed tightly against his cock she motioned up and down gently.

"then after we've had a few turns and you've decided to behave ill turn the light off and we will only let you go if you fuck one of us back" as vanilla relinquished her grasp on tails cock she moved back to allow sally to sandwich him between her tits. Circling the tip of his cock with her tongue she looked Tails in the eyes and without breaking eye contact slid her mouth down his shaft in till she reached the base. Gaging slightly at the base she still kept her composure however and slowly reversed back up to the tip before releasing him again "only thing is you won't know which one of us you're fucking" speaking heavy and distorted half sentences as his mind battled his body tails meekly crocked "vanilla..I..want..to leave" vanilla looked like she felt quite sorry for him but she quickly explained "I'm sorry honey I owe sally for a previous forfeit and plus I snuck a drug into everyone's drinks you won't feel the effects fully for another half hour but for now your producing obscene amount of semen very quickly" she paused for a second "and unless you want to get arrested you're in no fit state to go into the public for at least another 6 hours"

Tails wanted to say something in response like why the hell did you drug me but his head was beginning to feel fuzzy and his speech came out as senseless gibberish "sexual activity helps speed it up you know my little nephew look" sally opened her mouth to show a considerable amount of pre cum on her tongue. "Vanilla have a taste" obliging almost instantly vanilla much more tenderly but just as expertly wrapped her lips around Tails's cock moving from the base to tip and back again. After 3 repeats vanilla softly let his dick slip from her mouth as Small Ocean of pre cum flowing from her lips and sally took over.

The two of them swapped between them occasionally pushing their tits together and double tit wanking him the pleasure kept building and building but tails held back his ejaculation with all of his remaining strength. Sally detected this resistance and adjusting her pose she again looked tails in the eyes a look of pure evil and determination to break him burned behind her eyes before she nodded to vanilla which tails could only assume was a signal for some diabolical plan of attack. 

The two of them adjusted their position so their tits would no longer be in the way then they in perfect sync placed their tongues on both sides of his cock rubbing over every vain and leaving a wet trail in their wake. Once they reached the tip the two of them kissed slowly. Openly showing their tongues inter mingling. This alone was quite possibly the sexist thing he had ever seen in his life. Vanilla broke from the kiss first and quickly engulfed his cock again as she hit the base he could feel his body shake and tense up by this point he was actively trying to cum he would rather do it in vanillas mouth than Sally's. But he couldn't force himself his body remained tense and ready to blow as vanilla pulled away but sally had planned for this. As she sucked on the head of his cock moving down slowly sally wrapped her tongue around tails dick as she took each inch into her mouth. This new sensation combined with the feeling of her lips kissing the base of his cock pushed tails over the limit no amount of restraint could stop him.

Gripping on to the mattress with all his strength tails body jerked upwards and he cried out at the top of his lungs in ecstasy his eyes rolling back as he released a massive flood of cum into sally's throat. She eagerly drank it down letting out a muffled moan and her own eyes rolling up slightly. Eventually the load was too much for her to take it began to burst from her nose so she quickly pulled tail's cock out of her mouth as she chocked on his cum. Powerful spurts flew into the air coating vanillas tits as she scrambled to taste him as well. Quickly engulfing his cock in one quick gulp Tails in his state of ecstasy looked down to see vanillas throat bulge and shrink as she drank his cum.

Eventually the flood stopped and Vanilla for one final time released Tails cock from her mouth, several big dollops of thick cum and saliva spilling onto tails crotch as she did. The two girls panting heavily leaned against the walls for a few seconds before joining hands and kissing each other passionately again swapping tails cum between them. By this point tails was completely broken ether through the drug or just the raw lust driving him he wanted his next load to be inside of them. Both of them. Sally readjusted her light to better show off to tails their faces as the two of them swallowed the last of his cum.

Not only was the fur around their mouths sticky with his cum but their hair and tits were also almost completely covered. "Now…the real..fun begins tails" Vanilla with little to no energy left shifted herself around to Tails head sitting just above his head she held his arms down as sally straddled herself over tails lining up his still erect and twitching cock with her pussy. Spreading it open with her two fore claws sally sunk down slightly allowing the head of his cock to rest against her opening "I'll be kind I'll give you 5 thrusts in the light so you can try to remember what I feel like then I'll turn the light off and ill swap with vanilla at random points it's up to you to cum in the right one" smirking as the prospect of her twisted game of rape she began to descend.

Tails was panting like a wild animal by this point he could feel the heat radiating from her pussy as she slowly pushed the head of his cock inside of her. Tails meet a surprising amount of resistance sally was far tighter than he expected her to be. In this moment tails came up with a plan. He had long since stopped caring about whom sally was he just wanted a hole to fuck but he hated her having the control. As she kept only the head of his penis inside of her tails pretended to resist "aunt sally please no don't" This had exactly the desire purpose sally immediately swallowed the entity of tails cock into her just to spite him. A wave of heavenly like heat and rolling pleasure rolled up both Tails and Sally's body and as she quivered and shock Tails used this moment to throw sally forward onto his chest using his legs.

Sally's light was sent flying across the room and vanilla lost her balance falling back wards into a laundry basket. With his arms free and vanilla floundering tails held sally as tight as he could into him pushing her nipples up against his own he began to fuck her as brutally as he could. Sally in-between breaths and mini gasps during each thrust tried to talk "ohhh.h..h.m. .. .i.i didn't. . " tails couldn't get the angle he wanted like this he wanted it rougher he wanted to dominate her but he could feel vanilla trying to pull her away from him. Releasing his grip on sally she rolled limply to the side as tails pounced on vanilla pushing her against the far wall and forcing her legs apart as he held her hands together above her head. "oh my now tails that's not very nice!" pushing his cock deep inside of her in one swift thrust tails buried his head in-between her tits sucking on her nipples and groping her perfectly proportioned ass with his spare hand.

Vanilla tried to fight it as first but eventually gave in moaning and riding him back. Releasing her hands tails placed a hand around her neck lightly choking her as his other hand fondled her breasts. Feeling his climax fast approaching e noticed a light behind him. Sally stood at the end of the room she was filming the whole thing! Tails moved her onto the counter to his right that had now been made visible. Laying her spread across the surface vanilla placed her head back and gripped the counter edges as tails fucked her harder and harder.

Tails leaned in closer to vanilla burying his head in between her breasts again as his thrusts shortened with the feeling of his impending climax vanilla gripped tightly onto the fur on his back digging In her nails. Tails made one final laboured thrust burying himself balls deep inside her as vanilla felt a warm surge of liquid fill her pussy as tails painted her vaginal walls white. After draining his balls tails pulled himself from vanillas pussy. A river of cum flowing from her and onto the floor as she laid on the counter still dead to everything but the pleasure now she was out of the way his real target stood in front of him. Turning and presenting her unspoiled behind to him tails did not even hesitate before pushing her face first into the ground her legs spread like a bow he admired her ample ass first before plunging the entirety of his cum covered cock inside of her.

The feeling of a mobain in heat especially one as tight as sally is a divine feeling rivalled only by a pure virgin. Tails body was flooded with surges of dopamine and for a few moments he simply stayed dead still his balls resting against her pussy lips as she tightened around him inviting him to fill her with his seed. "ahh god tails fuck me fuck me till im bruised use me and throw me away" her attitude had completely changed the dominatrix act dropped in favour of the submissive is this what she wanted all along? Either way tails was in charge now. Slapping her ass hard he grabbed a hold of each check to steady himself as he began to fuck her at an incredible pace granting her no mercy. The sound of his balls slapping against her wet pussy filled the room along with their combined moans, grunts and screams of ecstasy. Using a free hand sally aimed her camera up behind her to record as she felt tails begin to tense and shake as she teetered on the brink of orgasm.

Tails's thrust became unsteady, rougher and his grunts progressively loader but the tiny amount of restraint left in him was holding him back from creampieing his aunt. Sally's mouth hanged open uncontrollably as she felt the rolling wave of pleasure shot through her body and her vagina tighten even more as orgasm over took her "come on tails cum in me cum inside me ahhhhhghhh".

The sudden extra tightness forced tails over the edge immediately his entire face contorted in pure bliss. His tongue hanged lopsided from his mouth as he flooded sally's pussy with a massive torrent of cum so fierce it spurted and spilled out of her pussy and struck the very back of Sally's womb. Still not content tails continued to thrust into sally the drugs they had given him left him with an endless appetite and the feeling of his own warm cum added extra lubrication as he continued to fuck her. By this point sally was a drooling mess her face pressed against the cold tiled ground she was in a heat induced trance all her senses became focused solely on the feeling of being mated. The feel of Tails's soft fur against her own each time he push all the way inside of her, The streams of hot seed that ran both inside of her and outside of her and the tingling pleasure each and every thrust bought.

While she still felt every thrust with same force as before all the energy had been drained from her the air of dominance from before had been reversed and sally would simply moan and squeak quietly with each thrust now. Eventually tails felt his second orgasm building the temptation to cum inside her pussy again was over whelming but tails felt the need to humiliate her completely. Just as felt his balls tighten tails pulled himself from her pussy and penetrated her tight virgin asshole in one laboured push. Sally screeched out as loudly as she could muster but tails pressed on his cum drenched penis mixed with sally's juices from her multiple orgasms made for an easy entry and not even half way into her ass the even extra tightness overloaded him and he filled her ass with An overflowing load of his cum.

The two of them stayed on the spot panting and still intertwined together for a good few minutes before tails with great effort pulled his cock out of her ass hole, Turned her round, Pushed her onto her knees and shot his final few strings of cum he had left in him over her face and chest. Even on vanillas convenient sex drug he was finally drained. As sally hung her mouth open with a blank expression lapping up the last spurts of tails seed. Her job as a cock sleeve completed tails walked past her to the door as she collapsed limply onto the bed her entire backside a gloopy mess of foamy cum leaking from both of her holes.

Opening the door tails found himself face to face with rouge who judging by her pose was only a second or two away from knocking on the door "oh hey there foxy boy I'm surprised you're up walking I thought they would of eaten you ali.." suddenly noticing the white foamy mess that was sally's entire backside and the the leaking puddles of cum around vanillas crotch as she laid comatose on the counter top rouge bit her lip slightly. "well I had just come to tell vanilla it's time for her forfeit it has been an hour since you guys left after all…." Rouge grabbed a hold of her thin spandex suit and pulled down the v neck exposing both of her gorgeous perky tits "First how about we relive the past a little bit" grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into the utility room tails slammed the door shut behind her. Turns out he still had some energy left in him after all.

 **End of chapter 2**

Whew that took a while to write I think this is my longest chapter I've written of anything yet. As the next chapter will have bestiality in it I won't be advancing the "story" much in the next just because I get that's not everyone's cup of tea so be on the lookout for chapter 3 and 4 within the next few weeks.

Again thanks for reading everyone and any feedback would be amazing ****


	3. Chapter 2 and a half

**50 shades of cream  
Chapter 2.5**

 _ **Part 1**_

 **An erotic Tails X Cream & pretty much every other female.  
Legal stuff: Tails, Cream and Vanilla etc. are owned by Sega this is simply a fan based "parody" everything is used under fair use.  
Do not read this if you're not 18+ (or 21+ depending)**

 **Just an extra a warning things are about to get weird. This chapter is full of bestiality and as such the *cough* "story" *cough* wont advance much in this chapter so if that's not your thing then exit out now and go ride a bike or write a song or something.**

"Do I really have to do this rouge?" vanilla found herself being reluctantly dragged out of the darkened utility room with tails following behind her stumbling about awkwardly as he slipped his legs through a pair of boxer shorts.

"Hey honey you made the rules on forfeits remember there's no going back now." Vanilla was starting to regret her decision to wager so much on last month's game she knew rouge had odd tastes but the prospect of fucking a wild animal did little bit fill her heart with dread.

"I tell you what how about I give you chaos emerald?" Rouge stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway, her cute stubby tail twitched excitedly at the possibility of a obtaining one of the rare gem stones. "hummmm…nah I'll come back for that later" she was obviously getting a lot of joy out of seeing vanilla squirm like this.

Marching onward through the living room most of the guests has shattered to other rooms in the house. The faint sound of furniture bumping above them accompanied by muffled grunts and feminine moans filled the otherwise deadening silence. Sliding the twin glass doors open and disappearing into the dark with vanilla tails lagged behind for a few moments, to admire the grand size of vanillas garden.

It was more of a forest clearing than what someone would think of as a regular garden. Trees circled around the estate forming a intimidating cloak of shadows in the distance but the immediate area was coated in flowers in a magnitude of colours made even more beautiful by the intense moonlight. Watching vanilla and rouge disappear off around the corner tails didn't have much time to appreciate the view before he collected himself and followed them down the winding cobble stone path.

Eventually they entered the woods and darkness enveloped them. Other than the few streams of moonlight the path may as well have been invisible for how little tails could see in front of him. Stumbling through the darkness using nothing but the feeling of the cold stone on his bare feet to stay on the path tails eventually came across a bright light shining through the trees.

Passing under a tunnel of branches and brambles the young fox found himself standing in a large clearing the centre of which stood a rather grand white painted barn. Vanilla had obviously taken a lot of care of the building as small rose bushes and ivy trimmed perfectly into style crept around the large slightly ajar double doors. Tails approached the entrance of the barn cautiously afraid yet aroused at the possibility of what he might see. Peering through open door way careful making sure his large bushy Tail's would not curl around him and give away his peeping, Tails could see vanilla standing arms crossed defensively in the middle of the open room.

Various pens lined the far left side of the building although only 3 were occupied, 1 by a group of 3 large husky like dogs of varying fur colour and the other 2 occupied by a large stud and a much smaller pony. Suddenly rouge came into view carrying several pillows under arm along with a stack of towels. "Relax balloon tits believe me this feels really good if you ease yourself into it properly." Vanilla ignored Rouges poor attempt at comforting her and pointed towards the large stallion in the furthest pen "please don't tell me I have to…do things with that beast."

Devilishly smiling rouge continued to set down 2 pillows and towels next to each other in a back shift bed "As much as id love to see that he's all mine I don't think you could handle him..not yet at least" sighing louder than she intended to vanilla felt slightly better. "Now blaze should be showing up any second now…."rouges legs buckled together slightly and her vagina became visibly wetter as she finished her sentence "but before that I'll give you some pointers"

Hastily walking over to the dog pen rouge opened the gate just wide enough for one of the huskies to slip through. A large muscular dog covered in snow white fur excitedly charged out of the pen and circled on the spot before jumping up at rouge as she closed over the pen. "Hey buddy come on lets show mummy's friend some new tricks ehy" the way rouge talked to her dogs was strange she refrained from using a baby voice and talked to them casually as she would a lover, it was a tone Tails knew well.

Vanilla recoiled slightly as the beast turned its attention to her. Pushing off of Rouges shoulders the curious dog sprinted over to her panting excitedly as it circled her legs. Attempting to stick his nose into vanillas crotch she grabbed a hold of the dog's snout letting out a loud cry as she felt his smooth tongue lap over her thighs. "Buddy not yet boy come on come back to mommy."

Buddy immediately obeyed running back over to Rouge and sitting patiently in front of her. In a commanding tone Rouge ordered him to roll onto his back to which he immediately obeyed. Beckoning vanilla over rouge kneeled down beside her canine lover gently rubbing his belly. Timidly walking her way across the open space, her arms curled against her breasts timidly vanilla slowly lowered herself onto her knees. Rouge gently and sensually ran a finger down the dogs belly towards his seethed penis. "Have you ever seen a dogs cock before?" vanilla responded to this by shaking her head "not..up close at least."

"Well then let me show you it's quite different to the average mobian" rubbing buddy's seethe gently his penis slowly started to emerge as a bulging red rod that grew larger and thicker with each stroke in till eventually Rouge could clasp her hand around it to stimulate him faster.

As his penis grew larger rouge stroked him from base to tip with her delicate paws all the while he had already begin to leak a thin watery layer of pre cum that lubricated her strokes. After only a few strokes he was fully erect, His twitching pointed bright red cock emitted a surprising amount of heat and stood about 7 inches long. Vanilla couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of lust shot through her body as she ogled at his impressive size the sight of Rouge giving him a handjob did much to her shame turn her on.

"Now dogs are constantly lubricating they release a lot of pre cum when they're anticipating mating…look I'll show you" clasping his large penis in place with her paw Rouge leaned over gently kissing the tip of his shaft. Tails cock hardened and his mind started tor ace images of the all the times before Rouge must of done this filled his mind. He quickly shock the thoughts out of his head and reminded himself of how wrong this was, he told himself over and over again he should just leave but his body would not respond.

Rouge circled her tongue around the tip of buddy's penis his thighs jolting up excitedly as he released even more small spurts of pre cum quicker than rouge could lap it up. Parting from him with a final tender kiss to the tip of his cock Rouge wiped her mouth clean "Now its your turn honey, just take it slow and make use of your tongue."

Vanilla hesitated for a second. Breathing deeply so as to psych herself up, she moved her mouth over his body slowly opening her maw wide and closing her eyes she reached out her tongue to touch the tip of his cock expecting his pre cum to taste foul. As the tip of her tongue scrapped the point of his cock she was pleasantly surprised to find the taste compared to regular mobian pre cum wasn't all too much different. Slightly reassured by this a small voice suddenly chimed in vanillas head something along the lines of "ehh fuck it" with this she firmly clasped her lips around the tip of his quivering cock and took a few inches into her mouth.

Vanilla was quite used to giving blowjobs so she had no trouble taking his length into her mouth after a few seconds she had eased into swallowing almost the entirety of his length. Surprisingly she found herself actually enjoying the sensation of blowing the horny dog. The shape of his penis and the sheer amount of pre cum he kept leaking made for a new sensation she had never felt before. Tails still watching through the gap by this point has begun to pleasure himself feverishly and almost involuntarily, rationalising his lust as again just the effects of the lust drug.

Vanilla started to get more and more into the fellatio bobbing her head up and down faster while she held onto the base of his cock as she would have a mobian lover. The sheer intense heat the animal was now letting of combined with the rich musk had quite the effect on her and she couldn't help but use her spare hand to rub her aching clit. Rouge also clearly enjoying the show backed up against the pens, parted her legs and began to gently service herself with her fingers.

With each accent up his shaft more pre cum would shot into vanillas mouth so much of it she had to constantly swallow to avoid her mouth becoming flooded the sheer quantity of it added to her arousal. Vanilla could feel a growing bulge at the base of buddy's penis that expanded in till she had to make extra effort to fit the entirety of it into her mouth. Her knowledge of canines limited vanilla thought nothing of this and continued to blow him. Rouge suddenly noticing his twitching knot went to warn vanilla but it was to late.

Mid bob she felt a torrent of hot watery liquid flow into her mouth splashing violently against the back of her throat in quantities far greater than any man could muster. His cum had a burning heat to it and was less thick than that of a regular mobians. Much easier to swallow. Taking mouthful after mouthful her throat bulged as she struggled to contain the vast amount of seed pouring into her throat. I between laboured aroused breathing rouge spoke "Its unlikely you'll be able to ma..ah..anage swallowing it all hun just l..et him finish on you the scent will help the other boys"

Defiantly attempting to take all of his load vanilla continued to suck him but eventually it became too much even for her. Releasing her vice like grip vanilla closed her eyes and let the last remaining spurts cover her face and breasts some of it even landing as far down as her thighs. Once the canine had finished ejaculating rouge and vanilla sat in silence for a few moments the calm giving vanilla a chance to evaluate what she has just done. Before the feelings of regret could set in she heard a soft click coming from rouges direction.

Turning her head just in time to see rouge lazily reach over and unbolt the door before vanilla could even react she felt herself being tackled by one of the dogs. Forced onto her back this new dog standing intimidatingly over her with a paw either side of her head she could feel his hot pulsating penis resting against the lower reaches of her belly. A feeling of panic surged over vanilla and she looked to rouge for guidance, only to find rouge was now on all fours pointing away from her as the third dog, the largest of the group a dark furred husky was pounding away at her pussy at a blistering rate.

This new dog was far my dominating than buddy and vanilla attempted meekly to let out a cry of resistance as she felt him drag his penis down towards her vaginal opening, leaving a snail trail of pre cum as her went. Vanilla could do little else but accept her fate as the heaving beast lowered his weight onto her effectively holding her body in place. She could feel his cock push clumsily against her thighs slipping and rubbing against her pussy a few times as he tried to find a hole to mate with.

It wasn't long before he found his mark. Pushing inside of her tight pussy with one thrust creating a loud squelch as he entered her at first the feeling of pain was over whelming but so sedated by her own arousal vanilla could only let out a barely audible grunt as he pushed into her for the first time.

The two of them now intermingled together vanillas new canine mate wasted no time and begun to mate her like he would a bitch in heat thrusting recklessly. Her vagina clamped tightly around his oddly shaped cock as she already felt herself contract and orgasm once just from entry. The combined feeling of his heavy furry body pushing down on her and the hot waves of liquid constantly being pumped inside of her with each thrust felt like heaven. All of her inhibitions quickly left her as she found herself doing all she could to aid his rough fucking. Grasping onto him and wrapping her legs around his hunched behind vanilla cried out in ecstasy "UGH OH UGH GOD"

It was a blissful fullness she had never experienced before and she never wanted it to end. The pure bestial manner of it aroused her far greater than any sex beforehand ever had. Vanilla gripped onto the dog tightly as she felt a second orgasm rock her body.

This tightening had an effect on her new canine friend to as she felt his penis grow thicker especially towards the base. She knew now what was coming next and while disappointed he was nearing his limit so quickly the prospect of having her womb blasted with canine semen made her quiver in anticipation.

Biting her lip so hard she almost drew blood vanilla closed her eyes as the dogs knot grew larger and his thrusts more frantic. With a vicious growl the canine forced the entirety of his knot inside of her and vanilla felt what she could only describe as the feeling of liquid fire fill her insides.

Vanilla couldn't help but beam a huge satisfied smile as she laid on the floor motionless save for a few hip spasms each time a new wave of cum surged inside of her. Noticing a shadow appear overhead animals eyes slowly came into focus to make out rouge standing over her "I probably should of told you not to let him knot you or else you'll be there for a while"

Vanilla moaned a brain dead uhu then let out a sharp gasp as the canine lifted himself away from her and turned to face away his knotted penis still connected as it continued to pump his seed into the depths of her womb.

Knelling over and stroking the canines' fluffy behind Rouge admired the sheer size of the knot stuck inside vanilla noticing the oozes of watery cum leaking from around her filled pussy. Tails by this point had to place a hand around his mouth to cover his satisfied gasps as he neared orgasm himself but just as his body tensed he felt a warm hand on his shoulder causing him to leap forward in surprise.

Barrelling through the barn doors throwing them wide open as he stumbled in with all the grace of a roller skating moose. Falling head over heels he tripped on vanillas comatose body and slammed into rouge the two of them tumbling to stop with her laying on top of him with her breasts smothering his face. "wowh where did you come from foxy." Blaze entered the barn closing the door behind her as vanilla made a soft grunting noise to acknowledge the event then went back to laying still and enjoying the feeling of being full.

"He was outside looking through the door way…" taking in the scene for a few seconds blaze quickly scolded Rouge "not only did you start without me but vanillas already literally fucked out of her mind!" she continued "and all the dogs are drained what am I going to do!" Rouge was to focused on Tails at the moment to care about blaze. Reaching down and grabbing a hold of Tails cock she guided it towards her pussy, her lust still not satisfied she knew tails wouldn't mind being taken for another ride.

"Buddy should be about ready now just…" still under the effects of the lust drug tails surprised Rouge by pushing up into her the second he felt her soft folds rub against him. "aghhhhhhhhhh g. ha..him a wa…warm up." Tails could feel the incredible warmth of rouges cum coated pussy squeeze around him as she sank fully onto him resting her weight on him for what seemed like a blissful eternity before she started to ride him.

It wasn't long before their own moans were mixed with the sound of blazes purring and gentle meowing accompanied by the sound of balls roughly slapping fur as buddy mounted her.

Tails knew tonight was only going to get stranger but he was loving every second of it so far.


End file.
